THE WAY OF DESTINY
by LovelySora
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles basados en canciones dramáticas y melancólicas. GRUVIA. [Primer capítulo: At Gwanghwamun - Kyuhyun]


**HACÍA GWANGHWAMUN**

* * *

**Hola a todos! Hoy vengo con el primer capítulo de ''THE WAY OF DESTINY…'' Este proyecto es un conjunto de drabbles GRUVIA cada capítulo es una canción y cada canción tiene un toque cortavenas o emo (Que es la misma mierda) No lo pongo en la categoría de romance porque no hay pinchi romance y si lo hay es algo ligero uwu **

**El primer capítulo es la canción ''At Gwanghwamun'' de mi hermoso Cho Kyuhyun.**

***Gwanghwamun es un palacio grande ubicado en Corea del Sur y significa ''La Luz de la civilización iluminará al mundo''.**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Los rayos del Sol se filtraron por las finas y delgadas cortinas blancas de Gray Fullbuster, haciendo que este se levantara y mirara a su alrededor. Las paredes en tonos de azul pálido, la cama tan blanca como la leche y las cobijas grises.

Entonces recordó la noche anterior…

''_¿Qué tal tu día? Todavía queda algo de verano._

_Por alguna razón, tuve un día agotador''_

Caminando por el sendero mientras las hojas de otoño caían junto a un reconfortante frío con el cielo lleno de nubes, levantando su mirada y respirando el aire otoñal.

''_Las hojas cambiaron de color al costado del camino a Gwanghwamun. Así fue como finalmente levante mi cabeza''_

El cielo y la lluvia le recordaban tanto a **ella…**

''_Juntos solíamos brillar tan brillante_

_Pero ahora somos desconocidos_

_En tus brazos, el mundo era mío_

_Adiós a todos esos días infantiles''_

Estoy bien.

Trató de consolarse a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos lentamente mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre su rostro masculino, recordando a **ella…**

''_Hoy, como un tonto, estoy de pie en ese lugar _

_Mojándome en la lluvia_

_Esperando por ti, pero no vendrás_

_Era feliz_

_En los momentos en los que sosteníamos nuestras manos y caminábamos juntos,_

_Miro hacia atrás_

_En caso de que estés allí''_

Sentando en el sofá mientras la triste lluvia empaña las ventanas, leyendo un libro para tratar de no recordarla y volver a derrumbarse. Golpeteo el piso impaciente con su pie y luego se levantó del sofá lanzando el libro con molestia, tomó su sombrilla y se encamino por las calles sin rumbo especifico.

''_No sé si viva en este mundo _

_Si se trate sólo de buscar a una persona_

_Mientras pase por la calle,_

_Sentí un aroma a café._

_Entonces fue cuando sonreí''_

Se quedó observando el aquel local, una cabellera azul le hizo abrir los ojos como platos. Se quedó estático mirando a aquella cabellera, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para poder mirar el rostro de esa mujer; notando que esa mujer no era **ella.**

''_Fue la primera vez que alguien me puso nervioso_

_Eras la única_

_Fuiste más amable que cualquiera otra persona_

_Pero, ¿Por qué me dejaste?''_

Aquella pregunto le carcomía el alma con furia, era la primera vez que supo amar con el corazón, ella se lo enseño. Caminando lejos de allí evitando cualquier cosa que no fuera **ella, **¿Así se sentía el desamor? Es inevitable pensar que ella no lo extrañara un poco.

''_Hoy, como un tonto, estoy de pie en ese lugar_

_Mojándome en la lluvia_

_Esperando por ti, que no vendrás_

_Era feliz_

_En los recuerdo en los que sosteníamos nuestras manos y caminábamos juntos,_

_Miro atrás_

_En caso de que estés allí''_

De nuevo camina hacia el sendero que lleva a Gwanghwamun mientras la melancolía y nostalgia recorren su ya congelado corazón, observando aquel árbol en el cual grabaron su primer beso.

''_Por ninguna razón, como un tonto, estoy parado en este lugar_

_Mojándome en la lluvia_

_Esperando por ti, que no vendrás_

_Era feliz_

_Una vez más miro hacia atrás, por el camino de Gwanghwamun_

_En caso de que estés allí''_

Estaba a punto de regresar, pero al cabo de unos cinco pasos volteó su mirada observando aquel palacio para después girarse y regresar a casa.

* * *

.

* * *

**Gggg espero que les haya gustado uwu *Críticas vengan a mí* los amo bb uwu hasta el próximo capítulo si es que esta mierda lo logra :c**

**-LovelySora.**


End file.
